


Soonyoung's Boyfriend

by juuten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Cute Kids, Fluff, Foodie Mingyu, Friendship, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mingyu eats a lot of food here, Mingyu overcomplicates things, Misunderstandings, Someone help Mingyu please, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juuten/pseuds/juuten
Summary: It’s an incredibly low-quality photo of his best friend being squished to death.Mingyu’s heart starts pounding rapidly in his chest, and his stomach does a weird flip that makes him feel nauseated. The longer he stares at the picture, the more he wants to puke his guts out.“It’s a hug, Mingyu,” Joshua cheerfully adds after a sip of his earl grey tea. “A lot of other people hug him too.”His heart refuses to slow down, and when Jeonghan kittenishly says, “But only Soonyoung’s boyfriend gets all the hugs he wants…”, Mingyu feels his whole lung cavity collapse.Or, the story where Mingyu just wants to find out who Soonyoung's boyfriend is.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	Soonyoung's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! I was actually supposed to post this months ago but couldn't really get to it until a couple days before the end of the year. I smiled the whole time I was writing this, so I hope this gives you guys a bit of joy today. I listened to Bagay Tayo by ALLMO$T the entire time I was making the fic, so if you guys have a chance, definitely look the song up on youtube! Anyway, please enjoy my first SoonGyu one-shot for 2020!

It’s an incredibly low-quality photo of his best friend being squished to death. 

Mingyu’s heart starts pounding rapidly in his chest, and his stomach does a weird flip that makes him feel nauseated. The longer he stares at the picture, the more he wants to puke his guts out.

It’s like that weird horror, Christmas film he and Soonyoung watched last weekend, but this is a hundred times worse. Because instead of witnessing a stereotypical jock get eaten by a rabid Santa Clause, it’s his best friend…being mauled by this sexual predator. 

He knows it’s Soonyoung because of his blond hair and chubby cheeks, but he has no clue who the asshole in the black hat is. (And Junhui, that damn traitor, is doing nothing to help his BFF escape his attacker. What the fuck is wrong with people these days?)

His face is almost as hot as the coffee (which he’s no longer excited to drink) in his hands, but his body, all the way down to his toes, just feels _cold, cold, cold_. Like he’d been pushed into a bath of ice water. 

How could Yoon Jeonghan show him such a grotesque picture?

Why hadn’t Soonyoung called him about this?

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Joshua, the one normal friend he thought he had, croons affectionately beside him, and Mingyu turns to him in outrage.

“Hyung, please explain to me how this is cute!” he demands, leering at Joshua. “That guy is choking him to death, and Jeonghan-hyung over here thought it was a better idea to laugh in the sidelines instead of calling the police!”

The worst bystander in history retracts his phone and peers lovingly into the goddamn picture. “Oh, hush, Mingyu. These two were practically hugging each other all night long!”

“That is not hug! That’s sexual assault!” Mingyu argues stubbornly. “Soonyoungie has every right to press charges!”

Is this why Jeonghan and Joshua invited him for coffee this morning? To show him their weird fetish for crimes against his best friend? Those fucking sadists.

He regrets not going to the party at Soonyoung’s house last night and going to the gym instead. He thought his best friend would be just fine because it was a harmless family gathering. 

Who would have thought some pervert would be invited to the Kwon residence and take advantage of his best friend like this?

“It’s a _hug_ , Mingyu,” Joshua cheerfully adds after a sip of his earl grey tea. “A lot of other people hug him too.”

His heart refuses to slow down, and when Jeonghan kittenishly says, “But only _Soonyoung’s boyfriend_ gets all the hugs he wants _…_ ”, Mingyu feels his whole lung cavity collapse. 

* * *

When Mingyu is sad, he eats. 

When Mingyu is angry, he eats.

When Mingyu is contemplating why the fuck his best friend didn’t have the decency to tell him he’s dating, well…he eats more than usual.

But it’s okay though, because he turns his emotional binge eating into profit by posting ASMR mukhbangs on youtube. He only shows the lower half of his face in the videos, and it’s fine because his subscribers are satisfied enough with just the sounds of his vampire teeth munching on different food options every week. 

He also exercises a lot with Eunwoo and Jungkook, so he’s not afraid to eat as much as he wants to.

Today’s video is all about sprinkles ‘cuz cute things make him happy. He’s got a lot on his mind, so he’s prepared a lot of food to literally eat his feels. 

He’s definitely a lot calmer now, but the treachery against him still stings like a bitch. But even though he’s still mildly petulant, he can act like an adult about these things.

As he’s chowing down on his third vanilla confetti ice cream bar, Mingyu begins to ponder on why Soonyoung would start dating without letting him know.

That’s just being rude as fuck.

No, actually, it’s not just rude. It’s a _betrayal_. It’s the ultimate backstabbing move deuteragonists like to do in all those anime shows. 

They’ve been best friends his preschool. _Secrets_ no longer exist in their vocabulary. There is no such thing as privacy between the two of them. 

But that’s no longer true anymore, because Kwon Soonyoung just had to be a fucking renegade and hide shit from him. 

When was Soonyoung going to share this very important bit of information?

When was he going to tell Mingyu that he had a… ~~shackle~~ _boyfriend_ now?

Ugh. What a fucking ridiculous word. _Boyfriend._ Bleh. 

He momentarily forgets that he’s still recording and accidentally makes a grossed out face as he’s eating a blue funfetti macaron. Mingyu makes a mental note to edit that footage and silently starts cussing Soonyoung’s boyfriend out for messing with his work.

Who does that bastard think he is? 

How dare he think he can just sweep Soonyoung off his feet and take him out on dates? Did that asshole even care to ask Mr. and Mrs. Kwon if it was okay? More importantly, did he even bother _asking Mingyu_ if it was okay? The fucking nerve of him.

He already hates the guy with a burning passion, and Mingyu doesn’t even know the guy’s name. _Selfish prick_ and _disrespectful_ gets added to his list of reasons why Soonyoung shouldn’t be dating the guy. 

It’s all fun and games until Soonyoung gets dumped, and then who has to pick up the broken pieces of his best friend’s heart in the aftermath? Who’s gonna have to comfort him ’til he stops crying? Who’s gonna have to cause a scene and punch the guy in the face for hurting his best friend? 

That’s right. It’s gonna have to be him. The one and only Kim Mingyu. 

He needs to start making better friends. He also adds that thought to the many mental lists he has, which are a lot because he’s very structural like that. 

Someone has to be the organized one in his and Soonyoung’s relationship.

He’s almost done with his second cake slice when Xu Minghao’s name pops up on his phone. It’s a text sent to their 97-line group chat, and Mingyu internally cringes when he reads _HEY, SOONYOUNG-HYUNG’S BOYFRIEND._ Nothing could prepare him for the provocative image of Soonyoung in another man’s arms that follows right after.

He chokes on the frosting and cake crumbles he’s eating and has to chug his entire chocolate milkshake to save himself from dying a horrible death. 

WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK????

Not even ten seconds in, Seokmin texts back a shocked emoji face and a very ungracious _WHOA, WHO IS THAT BEEFY DADDY?_

Really, Seokmin? Really?

He rolls his eyes and angrily chews on a sprinkle-covered giant marshmallow to release his aggression. 

_JEONGHAN-HYUNG SAID ASK MINGYU_ is what Minghao sends. 

Oh. Oh, wow. Sooooo funny, Jeonghan-hyung.

_SOMEONE’S GOT COMPETITION_ Yugyeom types, and Mingyu wonders what that’s supposed to even mean. He’s never had to compete with anyone for his best friend’s attention. Why is he being pitted against some random guy who just turned up out of the blue and declared himself as Soonyoung’s boyfriend?

Mingyu _is_ the competition, not the other way around. 

Bros over hoes. Best friends over bimbos. That’s the cardinal rule in the world of brotherhood. 

No one’s ever going to be more important to Soonyoung than him. Everyone knows that. 

Competition. Pssh. Like that’ll ever happen.

He looks away from his phone screen, groaning from the way his stomach felt like it shrank out of nowhere. 

This is starting to get way too annoying. He expected so much more from his friends, and now they’re all just spreading this malicious content and ruining his video.

Mingyu decides to ignore them and focus on the rest of filming for now, even though he’s completely lost his appetite and nothing tastes sweet anymore, which is sad because birthday cake is his favorite cake flavor. 

He’s not sure what’s going on, but it feels like he’s getting sick again. Or maybe he’s developing acid reflux. He’s hoping that’s not the case. It would suck if he couldn’t keep his ASMR mukhbang channel going. It’s literally the only reason he can get away with binging on sweets all the time.

But whatever crippling condition he’s succumbing to, is making him want to just slip into a mini-coma and wake up when all this BS is over and the world goes back to normal. 

By normal he means the once peaceful utopia he had where he didn’t have to worry about Soonyoung having a _secret_ _boyfriend_ and his friends weren’t acting like thirsty hoes. 

What has he ever done to deserve this abuse? 

Absolutely nothing is the answer to that. 

He’s just bad at picking friends, because apparently, all his friends are out of their goddamn minds. Especially Yoon Jeonghan. 

He finishes recording and cleans up the colorful, unicorn vomit confetti mess on his dining table, and after he lies down on the couch for a nap, Mingyu realizes that out of all the emotions he’s going through at this moment…the one he feels the most is _sadness_.

* * *

The betrayer makes his presence known that night. 

Soonyoung comes bearing cheesecake for dessert, since Mingyu’s noona invited him over for dinner. Joohyun absolutely adores Soonyoung, because according to her, Soonyoung keeps him “sensible” (which is totally ironic 'cuz Mingyu is the one who has to take care of Soonyoung or else he might get lured into a van by strangers with cheap candy). He doesn’t bother asking his sister why she thinks that way, because she’d just go full on mother-mode on him about choosing a future partner. 

He's already told her before that he’s never getting married. Dating isn’t really his thing, and Soonyoung, by himself, is already a handful to deal with. His youtube videos are making money, but he’s not earning enough to splurge on _two people_ per month. 

Mingyu also doesn’t want to waste time on someone else who doesn’t know him and all his likes and dislikes. That’s just a whole 500 pages he has to type out, and he doesn’t have the time for all that. He’s already swamped with school work and sports, and on top of that, he has a channel he needs to maintain. Most of his free time is _10:10 time_ , meaning Soonyoung time - which happens almost every single day. 

So having his best friend is really all he needs. 

They get along great, and they’ve never really gotten into a full-blown argument over anything. They’re both good at compromising, and the level of mutual care they have for each other is so much deeper than _love_. The connection they’ve built through the years is so complex and so interwoven that Mingyu knows he can never replicate it with anyone else. 

So no, he’s never getting married to anyone. Sorry, Joohyun-noona.

“Did you shoot another video today, Mingyu?” Soonyoung happily queries, beaming at him with this _look_ in his sparkling eyes. It’s the same look Soonyoung’s been gazing at him with for years.

Gosh, it’s so unattractive it makes Mingyu’s heart race and his cheeks flush. 

“Don’t try to distract me, _Judas_ ,” he blurts out in indignation. 

Joohyun pauses from eating and looks up to stare at him weirdly. “Who?” 

“ _Kwon Soonyoung_ ,” Mingyu continues with a firm tone, eyes narrowing at his best friend across the table. He’s hardly touched his dinner, because his appetite is currently nonexistent for some reason. Mingyu is _always_ hungry no matter how much he eats. It’s probably a stomach bug. That’s the only explanation. Oh, and Soonyoung’s asshole of a boyfriend probably had him hexed. “Is there something you want to _tell me_?”

His best friend blinks at him in confusion. “Eh? Uhm… _saranghae? Jeongmal saranghae, jjing jjingi (whiny)!!!_ ” 

Mingyu scoffs at the offensive nickname and receives an unwanted barrage of finger hearts. His noona coos at how cute they are instead of defending his honor like she’s supposed to. 

“You two are so perfect together!” she remarks giddily, squealing and flailing around like when she watches her K-dramas. “I wish I could have that with someone someday!”

Ew. Who would want to this kind of mistreatment? 

Masochists, that’s who. 

His noona is a masochist. Mingyu, on the other hand, will not stand for this sort of persecution.

“ _After everything we’ve been through_ ,” he grits out. “First, you date someone else behind my back, and now, you’re calling me a whiner???”

Soonyoung’s grin falters, and his slanted eyes widen drastically. “Wait, what did you say?”

Joohyun gasps and covers her lips with her fingers. She looks scandalized but also somewhat delighted by his misfortune. 

“I don’t recall giving you permission to date, Kwon Soonyoung! So if you think you can just do whatever you want, you’ve got another thing coming!” 

There. He’s put his foot down. Now all Soonyoung needs to do is break up with his boyfriend. The sooner the better (so Jeonghan would stop sending everyone filthy pictures of his best friend in compromising positions). Then, they can move on with their lives and go back to way things used to be - no boyfriends, no drama, no feeling like he’s gonna die whenever he thinks about Soonyoung being cuddled by someone other than him. 

His noona and best friend glance at each other, and when they start giggling to themselves, Mingyu feels like he’s missing out on some very important information again. 

“What’s so funny?” he grumbles.

Soonyoung shakes his head and resumes digging into his bowl of noodles. “You’re so funny, Mingyu. I’m not dating anybody behind your back, okay?”

He looks to his sister for help, but she and Soonyoung start talking about university and school work, leaving Mingyu all mopey and annoyed.

Obviously, Soonyoung hasn’t found out about Jeonghan sending everyone his pictures. He never thought his own best friend could lie to him like that so easily. This is all Soonyoung’s boyfriend’s fault. That man whore has turned his childhood friend into a liar and a secret-hoarder. 

Well shit. Fine. Mingyu can keep secrets too. 

He tunes them out and petulantly shoves noodles into his mouth, brows furrowed as he comes up with a plan of action.

Mingyu is a man on a mission, and his first two important tasks are 1.) finding out how to get rid of his heartburn and 2.) uncovering exactly who it is that’s seducing Soonyoung into a life of sin. 

* * *

Jeonghan used to rank high on his favorite hyungs list, but he’s gracelessly plummeted to the bottom after the shit he’s been pulling lately. 

For someone so eager to disseminate dirty pictures of Soonyoung, he’s so unwilling to give out names. It doesn’t make sense, but then he remembers Yoon Jeonghan rarely ever makes sense. He tries to make everything a game, and they’re not all that fun if Mingyu isn’t winning (and he usually doesn’t). He’s probably doing this because he’s getting off on the twisted pleasure of wrecking Mingyu’s life. 

“You, of all people, should know who Soonyoung’s boyfriend is,” Jeonghan asserts, grinning like the disturbed person he is deep inside. That kind of stings, but he doesn’t want to tell Jeonghan that and give him the satisfaction. 

So Mingyu decides to switch gears and ask for the man whore’s pictures instead. Jeonghan happily obliges to that and sends him more photos than necessary.

He makes Jeonghan buy him two coffees and a cheese danish as compensation for his pain (he seriously did not need to see that asshole’s bare abs. Why does Jeonghan even have pictures of Soonyoung’s boyfriend half naked?!), and surprisingly, his hyung doesn’t make a fuss about his over-indulgent order. 

“Sorry, Mingyu, but you gotta figure things out yourself,” Jeonghan says, and Mingyu actually sees the genuineness in his apology. 

He _almost_ forgives Jeonghan right on the spot.

During lunch time, Plan B commences, and he approaches Wen Junhui at the cafeteria. Mingyu sits next to him and goes straight to the point, asking him who the guy in the black hat is, and Soonyoung’s cousin spills like a faucet.

“Oh, that’s Seungcheol-hyung,” Junhui merrily enlightens him. “He studies at SNU.”

Minghao coughs to get his attention, tray still in his hands as he stands behind Mingyu, and silently orders him to _move_ with their telepathic 97-line communication. 

He empties the seat immediately, knowing better than to cock block Xu Minghao. Mingyu once made the mistake of asking Junhui to eat at the new Chinese restaurant on down the street with him and Soonyoung. Minghao wouldn’t talk to him for weeks after that, since he was going to ask Junhui out on a date to eat at that same place and Mingyu just ruined everything.

But all is well though, because now he has a name to the face. 

Soonyoung’s got dance club for the rest of the afternoon, so Mingyu goes home first to do homework and start dinner prep, since Joohyun-noona is having a girl’s night out. 

He completes all his assignments in under 30 minutes, and he’s cooking spaghetti carbonara tonight so he knows he can swiftly get it done before Soonyoung arrives. 

With three hours to spare, Mingyu cracks open a bag of munchies, wraps himself in a magenta blanket, and stealthily executes his top secret agenda on his phone. 

The next step to Mingyu’s plan consists of stalking Seungcheol’s Instagram page. He saves himself the hassle and checks to see if Jeonghan is following him. An account user that looks like Seungcheol pops up on the search bar, and wow, he didn’t think it was gonna be this easy. He clicks on the account, and the pictures that load make Mingyu’s blood boil. 

Soonyoung’s boyfriend is a _fucking cheater_. 

He’s got intimate pictures with Yoon Jeonghan all over his feed - handholding, heart-making, faces-close-enough-to-kiss photographic evidence of his infidelity. 

Mingyu sinks into his couch cushions, horrified at the truth before his very eyes. He feels like he’s been displaced into a cheesy teenage soap opera where everyone is fucking and breaking up and dating within their inner circle.

This isn’t right. 

Soonyoung doesn’t deserve this deception. 

Why would Jeonghan do this to his own friend?

Why would he stand by and just let Seungcheol ~~hug~~ choke Soonyoung in front of him if he was already dating the guy?

Wait. 

Something is definitely wrong with this picture.

What if…

Oh god. Oh no, this is horrible. 

Holy mother of fishcakes, this is too awful to be real. 

What if Jeonghan had no say in the matter? What if he was being forced to stay quiet ‘cuz he’s actually terrified of this Seungcheol cheater?

He’s seen enough dramas to know how psychological manipulation works.

What if all those pictures had been a cry for help from Jeonghan ‘cuz he feels powerless to stop this bastard from playing with both his and Soonyoung’s hearts?

Shit. He’s meant for this crime-solving life. 

It all makes sense now. 

His poor Jeonghan-hyung is being cheated on, and that bastard Seungcheol is making his best friend the unsuspecting third-party. 

Soonyoung’s not a homewrecker. He would never do this on purpose.

He needs to act fast if he’s going to save both Jeonghan and Soonyoung.

No one messes with his friends and gets away with it.

* * *

As much as he wants to expose Seungcheol the cheater right this instant, Mingyu doesn’t jump the gun when Soonyoung gets to his house for dinner. He’s being extra prudent about this precarious situation. He needs to approach this sensitive topic with caution, because as much as he wants his best friend to break up with his boyfriend _now_ , Mingyu doesn’t want to see him cry. Even though they’re almost adults, it still hurts him so much seeing his best friend’s face wet with tears. 

So he comes up with the next best thing - find Soonyoung someone else to date.

It’s painful to think about, and he’s really not ready for to share his best friend with some lame ass piece of shit, but it’s not about what Mingyu wants right now. 

He can be generous. He can be understanding. He can be mature.

Yeah.

“Mingyu, are you okay?” 

He woefully looks up from his plate of pasta. He hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast. Even the bag of munchies he was supposed to snack on remained untouched on top of the sofa. “What was that?”

Soonyoung fretfully peers at him. He’s already half-way done with his food. “I asked if you’re okay? You haven’t been saying anything, and you haven’t taken a single bite out of your spaghetti.”

“I’m just not hungry,” he answers, dropping his chopsticks onto the plate. “I think I have a stomach bug.”

“We can eat later then,” his best friend insists, abandoning his dinner and pulling Mingyu up by the hand. “Let’s go snuggle on your bed. That usually makes you feel better.”

That’s a fact, because Soonyoung has an impeccable fat-to-muscle ratio that makes cuddling feel warm and amazing. Everyone else feels like either rocks or blobs, and touching them makes Mingyu way too uncomfortable. 

“Hm, okay.”

* * *

Every now and then, Mingyu likes being the little spoon, and he deserves it after everything he’s been through these past few days. He can’t wait to look back on all this and laugh everything off. 

Soonyoung is driving on the wrong road, and it’s up to Mingyu to lead him back onto the path of righteousness.

“Hey, Soonyoungie,” he starts, closing his eyes as they start to feel itchy. Mingyu refrains from scratching. He doesn’t want them to water from further irritation, and you know, make it look like he’s crying. Soonyoung is the crier here, not him. “What do you look for in an…amorous prospect?”

His best friend chuckles for some reason (like the fucking oddball he is) and pulls Mingyu closer into his chest. “That is so random, Gyu. Why are you asking?”

Oh crap. Soonyoung’s onto him.

Keep calm. Keep it casual.

“ _Nothing_ ,” he huffs out quickly. “I mean- can’t a guy ask his best friend what he likes?!”

Soonyoung grins against the back of his head. He can feel that stupid smile forming, and damn it, why is his face getting so hot? Who turned the heater all the way up?

“Alright, alright,” he relents, softly chuckling as his breath tickles Mingyu’s nape. “Let me paint you a mental picture of my ideal guy. For starters, he’s tall. Like _really really_ tall. Six feet and still growing.” 

Okay, tall guys. He can totally find a taller guy for Soonyoung.

“I don’t care about age too much... But I do have a soft spot for younger guys, and it just so happens that my ideal guy is younger than me.”

Someone born after Soonyoung. That won’t be too difficult to find either.

“He also has this charming quirk, which is his super cute teeth.”

Mingyu makes a face at the offbeat proclivity. Cute teeth? What the fuck? Is he trying to date a rabbit? 

“And even though my ideal guy is hot as fuck, he’s way more beautiful on the inside.”

Mingyu groans. That part is always gonna be a hit or miss, since there are beefy daddies nowadays who are actually awful, cheating assholes who are very undeserving of his best friend’s affections.

“Oh! And he’s a total foodie. I have so much fun eating with him ‘cuz he loves food as much as I do. Plus, he can cook basically anything I ask for.”

That’s reasonable enough. If Mingyu’s getting kicked out of the picture, whoever’s gonna date his best friend better know how to fucking cook. Soonyoung cannot, for the life of him, make anything besides cereal and milk, and Mingyu’s going to be very upset if his BFF’s not being properly fed on a daily basis.

“But most importantly, my ideal guy is someone who cares about me a lot. He’s always there to pull me back up whenever I’m down. The only time he ever gets mad at me is when I do something dumb, like that time I accidentally dropped a weight on my foot ‘cuz I was trying so hard to impress him at the gym. I think he scolded me more than my own mother did after that.” 

Mingyu remembers that awful incident, and it took a year and a half before he let Soonyoung step foot into a gym again.

“But I think it’s cute though, how he can be such a sweetheart and a nagger at the same time.”

Nagger, huh? That’s another strange preference, but he’s not gonna judge.

“He can be awkward and clumsy, but he’s also such a gentle soul and incredibly adept for his age. He can clean, he can drive, and he can even do minor repairs around the house. Honestly, I think he can do anything if he sets his mind on it. That’s why I gotta make sure to keep up with him. I don’t wanna hold him back from everything he’s going to accomplish in his life. I know he’s gonna do a lot of amazing things in the future. I just can’t help it. I can’t help how I feel whenever I’m around him. I just want to give him all the stars in the sky and be with him forever. If I don’t end up with him, I don’t think I can end up with anyone else, because he’s the only person I see…the only person I’ll ever give my whole heart to.”

Wow. That’s surprisingly poetic for his best friend. If only he put that much effort into his writing class.

But the way he said all that made Mingyu’s stomach feel queazy again, and he can actually taste bile climbing up his throat.

He’s starting to think he’s allergic to romance.

“That’s astoundingly specific, Soonyoungie,” he laments, gulping down the awful bitterness in his mouth. 

How is he gonna find someone with that exact description? Does such a person even exist?

Wait- 

Wait a fucking minute.

Tall. Younger. Cute teeth. Foodie. Nagger.

That sounds like someone vaguely familiar.

In fact, it sounds just like…

Mingyu’s eyes widen, and he stops breathing. He doesn’t like where this is going. Oh gosh. Oh gosh, he’s gonna puke. He’s gonna puke all over his clean foor. 

This is terrifying. This is _revolting_.

“Soonyoungie…A-Are you…are you t-talking about…m-m-m-” 

He doesn’t wanna say it. If what he’s thinking is true, it’s going to put a dent in their friendship forever.

“Do you get it now, Mingyu?” Soonyoung whispers a bit too sensually into his ear, and all the warning signs go off in his head.

Shit, this is an _absolute nightmare_. 

But they both need to face the truth. He needs to nip this in the bud before Soonyoung can hope for anything to happen. So Mingyu turns around. If he’s going to say it, he needs to be looking straight into his best friend’s eyes. 

Soonyoung’s blushing, and his lips are formed into a soft smile. He’s waiting for Mingyu to say it, but Mingyu is scared. He’s scared of what will happen next. He’s scared of how Soonyoung is practically glowing. 

“Are you…talking…a-about…”

Worst of all, he scared to think that this is what being in love looks like, and that just makes his chest ache.

“…Minghao?”

Soonyoung stills, mouth parted, and then he explodes. “WHAT???”

* * *

Turns out, Mingyu was wrong about Soonyoung being secretly in love with Minghao. He’s not mad though, because that was a mess he wasn’t prepared to handle. If his best friend had fallen in love with Minghao…let’s just say heads were going to roll. Just kidding. He would have been very upset about it, and he would have very likely objected at the wedding ceremony, which then would have caused a falling out between him and his best friend. Luckily, Minghao is already hopelessly in love with Junhui, and Soonyoung said he would never betray Mingyu like that (but apparently, he has no qualms hiding his secret relationship from his own best friend. Thanks a lot, PAL).

Mingyu would have kept prodding, but Mrs. Kwon called for Soonyoung to come home within the next twenty minutes. He forgot that it was date night for Soonyoung’s parents, and Chan couldn’t be left by himself at home.

It sucks because he had found little relief in their conversation. 

There’s a huge chance that Soonyoung was describing Seungcheol the entire time, but it doesn’t deter him from his original plan of convincing his best friend to date someone else. (Except Minghao. He’s forbidden from dating Minghao. And Junhui. And Jeonghan, Joshua, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Seokmin. And every member of their individual friend groups.)

It’s (literally) a tall order, but with his persistence, Mingyu knows he can find someone who fits the bill. 

He still doesn’t want Soonyoung to date _anyone, like ever_ , but Mingyu would rather have him date someone who isn’t Seungcheol. 

So the next day, Mingyu calls the only person he knows who can help him find a replacement for Soonyoung’s boyfriend. 

“Shua-hyung, do you know anyone who’s taller than six feet, born after 1996, has cute teeth, and nags the hell out of people?”

There’s no answer on the other line, and Mingyu checks if he dialed the wrong person.

Nope, it’s Joshua.

“Uhhh, hyung? Are you there?”

He hears a sigh, before Joshua finally replies. “ _Mingyu, I’m not exactly sure what you’re asking for. Are you like, fishing for compliments or something?_ ”

“No,” Mingyu states, an obvious bewilderment in his tone. “Why would I need to ask you for compliments?”

“ _I don’t know._ _Maybe all this boyfriend stuff is making you feel insecure?_ ”

He scoffs and takes an aggressive bite out of his caramel apple. “Like I’d ever feel insecure about some lying, dirty, two-timing son of a- You know what, let me just get straight to the point.”

“ _Uhm-_ ”

“Hyung, I need to find Soonyoungie a new boyfriend. Can you recommend any of your American friends? Preferably someone who will never come to South Korea?”

“ _…So this is about the boyfriend stuff._ ”

“No, this is about Soonyoungie dating someone better for him.”

“ _How is Soonyoung dating a foreigner better for him?_ ”

“Well, he can’t get hurt if they never meet each other in real life. That’s the beauty of long-distance.”

“ _…I love you, Mingyu…but you’re an idiot. There are a lot of people who maintain thriving long-distance relationships._ ”

“I love you too, hyung, but you’re not being supportive of my vision. I’m trying to keep a positive mind set. I know Soonyoungie is young and hot-blooded, so if I let him date now, he’ll eventually realize there’s too much work involved, and then he’ll see the error of his ways and just give up dating altogether.”

“ _Right…and after that, you won’t have to worry about Soonyoung leaving you…_ ”

“Exactly.” He knew he could count on Joshua. Pensively, he takes another bite of his apple and ignores the people who walk by the bench he’s sitting on, judging him for his choice of breakfast.

“Actually, maybe long distance isn’t a good idea. I can’t risk Soonyoungie moving to America for some random guy he met online. Do you know anyone local?”

“ _Soonyoung’s boyfriend is someone local…and he’s everything you described, especially the nagger part._ ”

Damn it. He’s right about Soonyoung’s ideal guy being Seungcheol then.

“Like I said, he needs a different boyfriend.”

“ _But maybe Soonyoungie doesn’t want a different boyfriend._ ”

Mingyu sighs. He knew he would have to share this information with someone sooner or later. At least he knows Joshua isn’t one to gossip. “Okay, hyung, I need to let you in on some dirty details about this Seungcheol guy.”

“ _Oh, please, do share._ ”

“Get this, hyung. He’s a player! He’s dating both Jeonghan-hyung _and_ Soonyoung!”

“ _No freakin’ way…_ ”

“I couldn’t believe it when I found out either!” He waves around his caramel apple and and almost hits a passerby in the eye. Good thing the guy is smart enough to get the fuck away from Mingyu. It’s the guy’s fault for walking _too damn close_ to him. 

“Soonyoung doesn’t know for sure, and I think…the reason why Jeonghan-hyung showed me that picture from the family gathering, is because he wants me to help dig them both out of this crappy situation.”

“ _Ohhh my god, Mingyu-_ ”

“So that’s why I need to find someone else for Soonyoung to date, and that way, he can dump that lying asshole without a second thought. Then I can find a way to rescue Jeonghan-hyung from his abusive clutches too. That’s a whole other problem I gotta deal with as soon as possible.”

“- _you have got to be kidding me…I can’t believe this…_ ”

“I feel the same way.” This was a lot for even him to take in, so he understands that Joshua is probably a bit overwhelmed. “Anyway, I have to get to class. Talk to you later, hyung!”

He hangs up and throws away his apple core, and as he’s heading to his class, Mingyu recalls how Joshua had called him an idiot. In some ways, he thinks Joshua was right, because only an idiot would let his best friend fall into the hands of an evil person. This is all his fault, but he’s going to rectify his mistakes. Soonyoung will be okay.

Everything is going to be okay.

* * *

Everything is _not_ going to be okay.

He hasn’t even had time to look up a comprehensive list of suitors for his best friend before the bomb gets dropped on him. 

“I want you to meet him, Mingyu,” Soonyoung says, swiveling around on a bar stool as he waits for Mingyu to finish cooking dinner.

They’re having army stew at Soonyoung’s house, and he volunteered to make it, so Mrs. Kwon could have a day off from cooking. His eyes are stinging, but only because he’s cutting onions. Not because he’s jealous or because he feels like he’d just been stabbed in the heart. 

“I think you two are gonna get along really well,” he continues jovially. “Seungcheol-hyung is the bestest hyung in the whole world!”

Ha! If only Soonyoung knew the truth.

“I’m inviting all our friends to meet him at the Pinwheel Cafe tomorrow. Do you think you can take Chan and his friends there with you?”

Mingyu’s hand stops its vigorous knife-chopping, and he turns to his best friend to ask, “Wait, where will you be?” 

“I’m going to Lotte World with Jihoon and Wonwoo before that,” Soonyoung casually explains, playing with little slices of spam on the table. “So we’re just gonna meet you all at the cafe. I should be there early to get us all a table though.”

His hands feel cold, and his soul feels like it’s leaving his body. He doesn’t want to meet Soonyoung’s boyfriend. Not now. Not ever.

Gosh, why hadn’t he just forced Soonyoung to break up with him the second he found out about their secret love affair? Now he’s suffering from the consequences. 

What’s he going to do? What’s he going to say?

“D-Don’t you think it’s a little too soon?” Yes, that’s perfect. Stall the meeting on the basis of relationship unpredictability. “I mean, didn’t you just meet Seungcheol?”

Soonyoung cocks his head to the side. “What are you talking about? I’ve known him since I was a kid. I just never really introduced him to you guys. I didn’t really think I had to until recently.”

Because they’re dating. They’re dating, and now he wants them all to officially meet his boyfriend.

Mingyu puts the knife down and looks away before Soonyoung can see the tears run down his face. “Why’d you lie to me?”

“Lie about what?”

God. Why must his agony be prolonged?

“You told me you weren’t dating anyone.”

“That’s ‘cuz I’m not,” Soonyoung says, sounding very much displeased. “I’m not dating anyone behind your back, Mingyu. I don’t even understand why you keep bringing it up. I tell you how much I love you everyday.”

He wipes at his eyes and sniffs. This isn’t fair. Why won’t Soonyoung just admit it? Mingyu already knows the truth. Why can’t he just come clean, so Mingyu can go cry in a corner and forgive Soonyoung for lying?

“Please don’t tell me you’re upset over this.” His best friend moves next to him, patting him on the back. “It’s the onions, right?”

“Right,” Mingyu whimpers. “Stupid fucking onions.”

Soonyoung wraps his arms around Mingyu’s waist and rests his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder. “Do you want me to help you finish cooking?”

“No, you’ll just burn the entire house down.” He pulls himself together and begins cutting up the kimchi. All the while, he lets his best friend hug him. He doesn’t normally like it when someone’s attached to him as he’s cooking…but he needs to start making exceptions now. 

Mingyu doesn’t know how much longer he has until his best friend decides to leave him.

* * *

He spends the night at Soonyoung’s house, and because he loves his sleep, Mingyu doesn’t wake up until his best friend has already left the house. They practically live in each other’s houses, so Mr. and Mrs. Kwon don’t bat an eye when he stumbles downstairs with bedhead and crinkly pajamas.

There’s bread and jam waiting for him, and even though it’s a simple meal, Mingyu devours it gratefully. Eventually, Soonyoung’s boyfriend will take his place, and he won’t get to sleep over anymore. So he enjoys chatting away with Soonyoung’s parents while he still has the privilege, and when Chan comes down for breakfast, they build a tiny house, functioning door included, with cut-out toast slices and toothpicks. They even make tiny pieces of furniture to embellish the living spaces.

“I’m gonna make a coffin next, hyung,” Chan announces before biting into a piece of buttered toast.

Mingyu laughs uneasily at the young boy’s sense of macabre. “Why would you want to make a coffin, Channie?” 

“‘Cuz vampires sleep in coffins, and you need to have a place to sleep for our house, hyung!” the little boy happily chimes. 

It’s thoughtful, and it makes better sense now looking at it that way. Chan has been calling him Vampire-hyung since he was five because of his teeth…

_His teeth…_

His teeth!

Mingyu finds himself taken aback. The earth seems to stop moving, and he catches a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror. His sharp, vampire fangs peek out from beneath his parted lips, and a million bulbs light up in his head. 

Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner???

“Chan! Do you still have any art supplies left?” he asks urgently. 

“I do, hyung!” He hops off the chair and leads Mingyu to his bedroom. 

All his art supplies are in a chest directly in front of his bed. “Do you want crayons or paint?”

“I’m gonna need all of it, Chan…”

He needs to work fast, he needs to play his cards right, and most of all, he needs to shower.

Mingyu has only four hours to make it all happen.

He’s got an idea. He’s not sure if it’s gonna work, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.

* * *

“Are you making a mood board, hyung?” the only pure soul left in this wretched world (Chan) asks.

Mingyu haphazardly throws a bunch of glitter at a giant piece of cardboard. “No, Channie, I’m making a presentation about why your brother should just be with me. I can’t let his sorry excuse for a boyfriend play with his feelings any longer!”

He throws another handful of glitter, with more rage this time, and wow, he’s so fucking artistic, it’s crazy. Soonyoung better be grateful about all this effort he’s putting into saving his heart.

The younger boy pouts. “But hyung isn’t even interested in anyone else but you…” 

Oh, god. Now Soonyoung’s keeping secrets from his own brother. 

Should he tell Chan? Goodness gracious, Soonyoung and his asshole boyfriend are making his life so much harder than it should be. 

“I’m sorry, Channie, but your brother hasn’t been very honest with you.” He checks his watch, and shit! It’s already 1:37. He’s going to be late if they don’t leave now.

Mingyu grabs the board and rushes to the door, toeing his shoes on as he talks. “Soonyoungie has bad taste in men, and he’s going to get his heart broken if he doesn’t break up with Seungcheol!”

“W-What? Hyung’s dating Cheollie-hyung? What???” 

Poor Chan. He’s so totally out of the loop. Mingyu sincerely hopes his transition into the adult world goes more smoothly than this.

“No time to explain. Just trust me, Chan!” 

Mingyu hurriedly bundles Soonyoung’s clueless brother up and drags him out of the house. They need to get to the cafe before Seungcheol does. 

They pick up Hansol and Seungkwan on the way - two of Chan’s preppy friends. They’re a cute little group. Noisy, but cute and best of all, he can bribe them with ice cream when needed. 

He notices that they're starting to get bigger, because Mingyu is having a harder time pedaling to town with all three of them riding in the wagon attached to his bike. 

“Mingyu-hyung, what’s SoonGyu?” Hansol asks. The three of them are examining the board Mingyu had made.

“It’s Soonyoung-hyung and Mingyu-hyung’s names mushed together ‘cuz they’re gonna get married and have babies someday,” Chan proudly divulges.

“Ewww!!! Why would anyone want to have babies?!” Seungkwan sticks his tongue out. “I heard people can buy babies next to the cucumbers in American supermarkets. Cucumbers are gross, so babies are probably grosser!”

Chan scratches the back of his head. “I thought those were called boobies?”

“Guys, they’re _blueberries_ ,” Hansol corrects them bashfully. He would know. He grew up in New York.

See? Fucking adorable little shits.

Back to the main plot, Mingyu reaches the Pinwheel cafe with barely a minute to spare before their friends arrived. 

Soonyoung is already inside, sitting at the end of a long wooden table fit for thirteen. He’s chatting away with Jihoon and Wonwoo, throwing his head back as he laughs, and gosh, he’s so ugly when he does that. It’s making Mingyu’s face heat up unnecessarily. (How does he put up with this guy?) 

It’s now or never, and Mingyu gulps down the sudden bout of nervousness that attacks him out of nowhere. 

His best friend spots him entering the cafe with his little brother, and Soonyoung gets up and enthusiastically waves at them.

Alright. He’s doing this. He’s got this.

Chan and his friends run to Jihoon and bury him in a cuddle pile (from which Wonwoo has to dig through to save his friend from asphyxiation), and Mingyu takes this opportunity to present his proposal board to Soonyoung.

The backdrop is painted in dark grey, with shining diamond glitter to represent the stars. The banner reads SoonGyu, and there’s a selfie of them smiling together from a year ago. Underneath it, Mingyu had written key points about their individual traits in rose quartz and serenity lettering.

“I- Mingyu! What is this?!” Soonyoung yells out in shock, and it surprises everyone else in the cafe. 

Mingyu breathes in, filling his lungs with as much air as he can before he goes off. “It’s all the reasons we should be together!”

A few of the female patrons squeal in the background, and Soonyoung’s slanted eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

“We’ve been best friends for years, Soonyoung. You’ve always been there for me, and I want nothing more than to keep being your friend, but…but god, this is gonna sound weird. I’m just gonna say it. I love you, Kwon Soonyoung. I love you way more than a friend should. I love you so much that I think I made myself sick from thinking about you dating other people. I don’t know if you’ll ever feel the same way-”

“He does,” Jihoon comments blandly, which Mingyu doesn’t catch.

“-and I don’t know if I can convince you to date me-”

“He will,” Wonwoo adds in exasperation, and Mingyu doesn’t hear that either.

“But I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what happens, your happiness is all I will ever wish for. So here we go…” 

Mingyu points first to their height difference chart. “I’m 6’2, and you’re 5’10. That’s a four inch difference between us and, therefore, the perfect height for forehead kisses and standing hugs. I can also grab anything for you on high shelves, and I can carry you whenever, wherever - no questions asked.” 

He moves down to their birthdays next. “I was born a year after you, so I can start calling you hyungie if you want! I know you want a younger boyfriend, and I'm going to explain why I'll be better than just a younger boyfriend.” 

There’s a golden ram and a set of twins beside their birth dates. “We’re the most compatible for our horoscopes. According to astrologists, Aries and Gemini couples are a great match because they have so much in common, and it’s true. We both love anime, food, and dogs. We’re both passionate and spontaneous, and we never run out of things to do or get bored of each other. I guess that explains why we’re best friend, huh? Because whatever we do becomes even more special when we’re together.”

Right below their star signs, he drew a puppy and a hamster snuggling in a basket. “I’m sorry, hyung. I know you like to say you’re a tiger, but you’re always gonna be my chubby hamster. And no one else is more suitable to protect a hamster than a loyal puppy. That’s me. I’m your loyal puppy.” 

Mingyu goes on and on, citing his cooking prowess (which would make it impossible for Soonyoung to go hungry) all the way to their shared interest in the same career field (so they would understand each other’s work struggles a bit better than the average couple), until he finally reaches the very end of his board. 

By now, Soonyoung has gotten past the initial shock, and his eyes are soft and peering at Mingyu with that _look_ again.

He bites down on his lip, and he focuses on the blank heart on the board. “I’m sorry I had to put you on the spot like this, Soonyoungie, but I wanted you to see me, all of me. I know I barely fit your ideal type, but If you’ll have me, I promise to do my best to feed you and take care of you everyday for the rest of my life.”

His fingers slowly peel the heart off. “So what I’m trying to say after all this is…will you be boyfriend, Kwon Soonyoung? Yes…or… _yes_?!”

The ‘no’ he had written in chalk had been smudged off and replaced with another ‘yes’. He glances at the trio surrounding Jihoon, and Chan cheekily grins back at him. “Fixed it for you, hyung…”

“YES! Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend, Kim Mingyu!” 

He’s enveloped into a hug, and they nearly tumble over if it weren’t for the mass of bodies they bump into. 

“Heeeeey, we got here just in time!” Seokmin declares as the two are captured by a tangle of limbs called a group hug. “Congratulations to the new couple!”

“Oh my gosh, I totally didn’t expect Mingyu to make that whole speech!” Joshua says.

“See, Shua, I knew my plan would work,” Jeonghan haughtily states, before placing a wet kiss on Mingyu’s cheek (who then proceeds to cringe). “And you had the gall to doubt me.”

“I definitely doubted you,” Minghao interjects, nuzzling into the side of Soonyoung’s head. “I can’t believe you used your own boyfriend to bait Mingyu.”

“Bait who?” an unfamiliar voice joins.

Mingyu escapes the suffocating group hug to glare at the newcomer. “So we meet at last…”

It’s Seungcheol. Tall, handsome, cheating, beefy daddy Seungcheol. 

“You must be Mingyu. Soonyoung has told me so much about you!” the man whore gives him a warm smile and a pat on the shoulder. “So nice to meet you! I’m Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Chan’s cousin.”

Wait, what?

Rewind.

WHAT?

“Cousin?” he looks back and forth between Seungcheol and Soonyoung. In the periphery, he can see Jeonghan slithering up closer like a snake in the grass. “You guys are cousins? Are you sure?”

Seungcheol chortles heartily. “Yup, pretty sure we are.” 

“His mother and my mother are sisters,” Soonyoung reveals, still trapped in between Junhui and Minghao. 

“So then you guys aren’t…uhm…dating?”

“Uh, no, what gave you that idea?” his best friend queries, and Minghao and Joshua lose their bearings.

Jeonghan hooks hands around Seungcheol’s arm. “Yeah, Mingyu, what made you think they were dating?”

“You told me they were dating!!!” he bemoans. “You showed me the picture and told me Soonyoung’s boyfriend gets all the hugs he wants!”

“I was talking about you, dumbass! You’re Soonyoung’s boyfriend! You guys have been dating for years!” It’s kind of funny watching Jeonghan lose his shit.

“No, we haven’t! We’ve been best friends this entire time! We do everything normal best friends do! Like going on dates and watching movies and-and handholding! Cuddling on the couch and wearing matching clothes and sleeping in the same bed together! Why would you even label me as his boyfriend when- oh…”

Oh.

Huh. 

Wow, saying and hearing all that is definitely making him see their relationship in a different light.

“Yeah, regular best friends don’t do that shit together! Everyone knows you’ve been in love with each other since preschool…” Junhui helpfully supplements. 

Ohhhhh.

Seokmin nods in agreement. “And everyone has you written down as _Soonyoung’s boyfriend_ on their phones. It’s been like that for a while. I’m surprised you never noticed.”

So all those pictures…all those texts, all the- oh. 

Well, that explains a lot.

“Are we on the same page now, _Soonyoung’s boyfriend_?” Jeonghan asks, and Mingyu swears he can see horns growing out of his head.

-xxx-

He ends the day with plans to go eat K-BBQ with Seungcheol next weekend. Just as Soonyoung had said, him and Mingyu did get along quite nicely. Especially after that misunderstanding had been cleared.

Mingyu and Soonyoung walk home hand in hand. Jihoon had volunteered to take the kids back to their respective houses. He adores those three more than he lets on.

So it’s just the two of them together. Best friends, no- _boyfriends_ now.

The word doesn’t gross him out like it used to, but that’s probably ‘cuz he’s been desensitized by Jeonghan’s games. To be fair though, he did win something this time, and the board he’d made was proof of his accomplishment.

“So, now that we’re official, I think we need to start saving up for the wedding,” Mingyu says seriously, and Soonyoung gags on his own spit and erupts into a coughing fit.

“Are you getting sick again? Do I have to feed you more vegetable juice?” Sighing, he gently pats his best friend’s back until he gets his coughs under control.

“ _Wedding?_ ” Soonyoung manages to spew out. “Please don’t tell me you’re proposing right now!”

“It’s just a heads up,” Mingyu explains. “I know we can’t legally marry until we’re both eighteen, and that’s with parental consent.” 

“That’s next year!”

“So? If we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together, we might as well make _everything_ official as soon as possible.”

“Kim Mingyu, we are not getting married at eighteen!”

Soonyoung’s face takes on a shade of dark pink, and goodness, why does he have to do this in public? It’s making Mingyu feel all tingly. Is his heart burn back? God, why is it so fucking hot outside in December?

“Are you trying to break up with me? You were so willing to become my boyfriend just hours ago! What changed?” He demands an explanation for this unexpected rejection. 

His boyfriend lets go of his hand and breaks into a sprint, yelling out a very cliché, “It’s not you! It’s me!”

Mingyu runs after him (because there's no way he's gonna let Soonyoung trip and fall into someone else's arms, after all the trouble he just went through) and shouts back at the top of his lungs, “Kwon Soonyoung, get back here and accept my love!”

* * *

Jeonghan grabs his phone off the night stand. Smiling to himself, he posts one last picture for the night on their SVT group chat.

The caption - Soonyoung’s boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, I just wanna say thank you so much for reading this 30 page SoonGyu fic! I tried making this as sweet as possible, but I couldn't help adding all the swearing for most of it. Hence, the teen rating LOL. 
> 
> As always, I'm inserting some fun facts here in case y'all wanna know more about this little universe:  
> 1.) Mingyu was adopted by Joohyun(Red Velvet member Irene)'s parents, but the siblings estranged themselves from their parents long ago.  
> 2.) Chan was adopted by the Kwons.  
> 3.) Jun was adopted by Soonyoung's other aunt, and that's why he was at the family gathering with Seungcheol and Soonyoung. Jeonghan was Seungcheol's plus one cuz they're dating.  
> 4.) The original song I listened to for this song was Who Do You Love? by the Chainsmokers. WDYL became the working title until I found the song Bagay Tayo, then I changed it to Soonyoung's Boyfriend cuz it fit better.  
> 5.) Chan, Vernon, and Seungkwan were supposed to be a lot older in this fic, but I decided to leave them as kids for more uwu.  
> 6.) This was definitely a bit different for me since I wanted to try making more wholesome SoonGyu fics. Y'all know I love my crack and fuck fests. I almost slipped when they were lying in bed though XD  
> 7.) THEY DON'T KISS IN THIS FIC. OMG. THAT'S HOW WHOLESOME THIS IS.  
> 8.) It takes Mingyu six months before he realizes that Soonyoung was describing him as his ideal type. Then he nags at Soonyoung for calling him a nagger.
> 
> Again, I hope you guys had fun reading! See you in the next fic!


End file.
